


Non è normale amarti

by MaximumDante



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Conflitti interiori, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, M/M, Maybe fluff, Sexual Tension, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumDante/pseuds/MaximumDante
Summary: Dal testo:Abituato com’era a vederlo sempre con un’espressione cupa in viso, Lorenzo la prima volta che lo aveva visto sorridere si era a ritrovato a pensare che avesse un sorriso bellissimo, salvo poi rendersi conto di che razza di pensiero gli fosse balenato per la testa proprio a lui, che era un uomo.





	1. Chapter 1

Francesco era fatto così. Un fuoco che all’alba, invece di estinguersi, continua a scoppiettare con la stessa intensità di quando è stato acceso. Un fuoco che allo stesso tempo se lasciato incontrollato può bruciare tutto quello che ha attorno.

Di questo suo lato Lorenzo in fondo ne era sempre stato a conoscenza, e ne ebbe un’ulteriore prova una mattina quando Francesco, dopo aver scoperto l’ennesimo intrigo di suo zio Jacopo, era corso alla Banca dei Medici per informarlo. La rabbia e il risentimento avevano preso velocemente il posto del discernimento e della diplomazia, Lorenzo poteva giurare a se stesso che fosse la prima volta che lo vedeva così arrabbiato da quando lui e il giovane Pazzi poco tempo prima erano riusciti a mettere da parte decenni di discordia tra le loro famiglie.

Francesco continuava a camminare per la stanza , rosso in volto. “Mio zio è uno stolto, cosa diavolo crede di fare?” ringhiò per la centesima volta, passandosi una mano tra i capelli in un gesto nervoso. “Francesco, ti supplico…” tentò meccanicamente Lorenzo, che nell’ultima ora non aveva fatto altro che cercare inutilmente di placare l’animo dell’altro uomo. Finalmente Francesco si fermò, gli occhi che si fermarono su Lorenzo.

Lorenzo non potè fare a meno di sentire un brivido scendergli lungo la schiena. Francesco aveva due pozze scure al posto degli occhi e uno sguardo così intenso da rimanerci intrappolati. La rabbia che si leggeva nei suoi occhi in quel momento sembrava poi magicamente amplificare il tutto.

Lorenzo, che era rimasto appoggiato alla sua scrivania con le braccia incrociate al petto fino a quel momento, si raddrizzò. “Non migliorerai la situazione arrabbiandoti, dovresti saperlo bene.”

“Come faccio a restare calmo, in nome di Dio? Se mio zio concluderà l’affare la gente non farà altro che ridere di noi. E tutto questo solo per fare uno sgarbo alla vostra famiglia!” Concluse, battendo rabbiosamente il pugno contro il muro. “Devo parlargli, non posso permettergli di distruggere quello che i nostri antenati hanno costruito per uno stupido dispetto!” E si girò, puntando verso la porta.

“Francesco, no!” Fece Lorenzo che balzò in avanti e guadagnando terreno a grandi falcate riuscì a superare Francesco e piazzarsi davanti a lui sbarrandogli la strada con il petto. Francesco guardò per un attimo la porta oltre la spalla di Lorenzo con aria torva prima di dire semplicemente “Fatti da parte.”

“No.” Gli rispose Lorenzo, continuando a sostenere quello sguardo di petrolio.

“Fammi passare, Medici. Questioni di famiglia.” Gli intimò l’altro, il tono di chi andava ormai esaurendo quella poca miccia di pazienza rimasta accesa.

“Non ho detto che non puoi andare, ho detto che non puoi andarci in queste condizioni. Non sei lucido.” E più incline a cadere in qualche trappola di Jacopo, aggiunse mentalmente. Francesco non si curò nemmeno di replicare. Si sporse in avanti nel tentativo di passare quando Lorenzo, nel tentativo di bloccarlo, si sporse in avanti a sua volta. Tentò di tenerlo fermo prendendolo per le spalle, ma Francesco, a cui la forza fisica non mancava, oppose resistenza e Lorenzo non ebbe altra scelta se non usare la forza a sua volta. Tentò più volte di bloccargli i polsi ma Francesco non sembrava intenzionato a cedere, dimenandosi e contorcendosi come un’anguilla. Quando alla fine ci riuscì, Francesco tentò di scrollarselo di dosso con così tanta foga che Lorenzo si ritrovò spinto in avanti.

Con così tanta foga che il suo petto sfregò bruscamente contro quello di Francesco.

Con così tanta foga che le loro labbra per poco non si incontrarono.

Francesco si fermò di colpo, irrigidendosi. Lorenzo pure. Rimasero lì per un attimo, la respirazione di entrambi che in qualche modo sembrava essersi fatta più pesante. Il suo petto che si alzava e abbassava contro quello dell’altro uomo, le sue labbra a pochi millimetri… “Lorenzo...” Cominciò Francesco, senza però finire la frase. Senza dire una parola Lorenzo lo lasciò andare, indietreggiando di un paio di passi. “Parlerò con mio zio.” Disse Francesco che nel frattempo si era portato una mano al petto. “Cercherò di farlo tornare sui suoi passi. Avrai presto mie notizie.”

Non lo aveva guardato in faccia mentre parlava. “Puoi anche… venire di persona.” Rispose Lorenzo, che via via aveva sentito un peso farsi strada nello stomaco, come se all’improvviso gli si fosse riempito di pietre. “Vedremo,Medici. Potrei non riuscire a lasciare la banca della mia famiglia per diversi giorni.”

Era come se la rabbia di Francesco si fosse dissolta in un battito di ciglia, e non perché Lorenzo era riuscito a farlo calmare. Semplicemente perché sembrava avergli dato qualcos’altro di cui preoccuparsi. Si sentì come se gli avessero appena tirato una secchiata d’acqua gelida addosso. O forse fu solo il colpo secco con cui Francesco, una volta uscito, aveva chiuso la porta dietro di lui. Si coprì il volto con le mani, i sensi di colpa che pian piano cominciavano a farsi strada dentro di lui. Perché si sentiva a quel modo? Voleva solo evitare che Francesco agendo d’impulso commettesse una follia. Non aveva alcuna colpa. Eppure in quello che era appena successo c’era qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato, e Lorenzo se ne era reso conto nell’istante stesso in cui aveva annullato lo spazio tra i loro corpi a quel modo. Si sentì sporco, terribilmente sporco. Era come se da quando fossero diventati amici, Francesco gli si fosse mostrato sotto una luce diversa.

Che fosse un uomo dal temperamento impulsivo ma che nascondesse anche un lato buono Lorenzo lo aveva sempre saputo, ma gli erano bastati pochi giorni a stretto contatto per rendersi conto di quante fossero le sfumature del suo carattere che anni e anni di odio gli avevano impedito di notare. Non avrebbe mai creduto che Francesco potesse essere un uomo tanto dolce e gentile. Soprattutto, non avrebbe mai pensato che gli sarebbero capitate così tante occasioni di sentirlo ridere. La sua era una risata bassa ma sentita e quando era di buonumore, tendeva a sorridere spesso. Abituato com’era a vederlo sempre con un’espressione cupa in viso, Lorenzo la prima volta che lo aveva visto sorridere si era a ritrovato a pensare che avesse un sorriso bellissimo, salvo poi rendersi conto di che razza di pensiero gli fosse balenato per la testa proprio a lui, _che era un uomo_. E pian piano, nella sua mente iniziò a farsi strada la consapevolezza che di bello, Francesco non avesse solo il sorriso. Il suo viso era un concatenarsi di lineamenti duri, certo. Quasi austeri. Che però su di lui, forse per via dei capelli leggermente ondulati che addolcivano il tutto o forse per il portamento nobile che sapeva esibire ove necessario, non avevano fatto altro che essere un punto di forza. Insomma, nella sua testa, Francesco era _BELLO._ Attraente. Incredibilmente sensuale. E tutto ciò non era normale. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nelle settimane successive, le cose non parvero intenzionate a migliorare. Francesco sembrava essere troppo impegnato per non abbandonare la Banca dei Pazzi e sembrava avere tutte le scuse del mondo per non per fermarsi a casa di Lorenzo anche solo come ospite a cena. Sapeva di averlo profondamente turbato e si sentiva tremendamente in colpa per questo.

Più volte aveva pensato di fargli pervenire un messaggio di scuse, ma il suo piano finiva sempre col morire sul nascere. Troppe parole compromettenti per due uomini nella loro posizione. La pergamena sarebbe potuta finire nelle mani sbagliate, avrebbe dovuto consegnargliela di persona ma era chiaro che Francesco non sembrava intenzionato ad avere contatti con lui. Da parte sua Lorenzo avrebbe voluto dimenticare quello che era successo. Ma non poteva, lo sapeva bene. Anche solo essere capace di fare finta di nulla, di fare finta che non fosse mai successo nulla sarebbe stato un ottimo risultato. Fare finta di essere una persona normale.

Perché non era normale pensare certe cose.

In quei momenti, si sentiva come se il suo corpo scivolasse pian piano in un pozzo sporco e oscuro, del quale fosse impossibile vedere la fine. Un pozzo dove le mani di Francesco non facevano altro che esplorare ogni centimetro di pelle, fuori e dentro di lui…

Lorenzo tornò alla realtà quasi boccheggiando, come se fino a un attimo prima qualcuno gli stesse tenendo la testa sott’acqua. Si portò le mani tra i capelli, le pupille dilatate dal terrore. Pensieri malati, depravati. Pensieri di sodomia. Ecco cos’erano, e nient’altro. E la sodomia era un grave peccato agli occhi di Dio. Sapeva che in tanti lo facevano. Qualche nobile, qualche signorotto, la gente del popolo, il rango poco importava. Lorenzo sapeva degli incontri che avvenivano nei vicoli scarsamente illuminati della città, protetti dal silenzio della notte, avvolti nell’oscurità. Topi di fogna che annegavano nel piacere, incapaci di tenere a freno le proprie pulsioni. Marchiati e pronti per l’inferno quando sarebbe arrivato il loro momento. Lorenzo rabbrividì. Era davvero questo? Un topo di fogna destinato all’inferno?

No… non c’era niente di più deplorevole che lasciarsi andare ai peccati della carne, e non c’era niente di più deplorevole di un uomo che si lasciava consumare da un altro uomo, annegando nella lussuria, di questo Lorenzo era pienamente consapevole.

Ma Francesco…

_Francesco…_

Quando se ne era finalmente reso conto era come se il tempo si fosse congelato, come se il mondo, le persone, tutto quanto, continuasse ad andare avanti senza di lui, bloccato com’era in quella paura, quel terrore, quella consapevolezza di esserlo.

Di essere anormale.

Perché non era normale che Francesco fosse il suo primo pensiero la mattina, ne tantomeno che fosse l’ultimo prima di coricarsi. Non era normale sentirne la mancanza ora che non si presentava più alla Banca dei Medici. Ma la cosa che più lo aveva sconvolto di questa assurda situazione era ritrovarsi a chiedersi, quando si congiungeva alla moglie Clarice, come sarebbe stato avere tra le mani un corpo le cui forme erano decisamente poco femminili. Non era normale essersi innamorato di lui. Desiderare di vederlo sempre sereno, di non vederlo in preda a quella rabbia che ogni tanto sembrava ghermirlo in maniera improvvisa e inarrestabile e di fare tutto quello che era in suo potere perché non gli mancasse nulla.

Quindi sì, lo bramava fisicamente, lo desiderava sessualmente, ma voleva anche stargli accanto. E anche questo, non aveva potuto fare a meno di chiedersi Lorenzo, era un peccato? Era comunque un peccato desiderare nient’altro che la felicità di Francesco? Poco importa, pensò Lorenzo, rassegnato. Dopo quello che era successo era chiaro che Francesco non avrebbe avuto più niente da spartire con lui. Anzi, Lorenzo si rese conto che questo avrebbe potuto compromettere nuovamente i rapporti tra le loro famiglie.

Imprecò mentalmente: preso com’era dai suoi sentimenti si era completamente dimenticato di questa eventualità. Pregò che Francesco non si fosse confidato con Jacopo. Se lui ne fosse venuto a conoscenza... no, una notizia del genere avrebbe potuto compromettere anche la situazione di Francesco, seppur indirettamente. Pregò di non essersi innamorato di una persona incauta.

Perso nei suoi pensieri, Lorenzo non si era accorto subito che qualcuno stesse bussando alla porta del suo ufficio. “Avanti”

Un paggio entrò, una busta sigillata nella mano.

“Mi è stato ordinato di recapitarvi questo, Messer Medici."

Rimasto solo, Lorenzo osservò attentamente la busta. Il sigillo non riportava simboli o stemmi di famiglia, di certo era stata resa il più anonima possibile per evitare di richiamare la curiosità di certi occhi indiscreti. Lorenzo ruppe il sigillo e aprì la busta. Dentro c’era un rotolo di pergamena completamente vuoto e immacolato, ad eccezione fatta per una frase. Non vi era alcuna firma,ma Lorenzo non ne aveva bisogno dato che avrebbe riconosciuto quella scrittura anche ad occhi chiusi.

_“Stanotte, Medici. Davanti alla tua Banca”_


	3. Chapter 3

Era una notte serena, senza nuvole.  
La luna brillava nel cielo nella sua pienezza e una leggera brezza soffiava gentile tra i vicoli di una Firenze ormai quasi del tutto addormentata. Lorenzo si muoveva silenzioso, cauto, il viso coperto da un cappuccio.  
Conosceva quelle strade a memoria. Quante volte le aveva percorse, ogni giorno? Ma nella notte, alla luce delle torce, tutto appariva diverso, più grande, più minaccioso. E per quel che sapeva, quella busta poteva benissimo essere un tranello e lui ci stava cascando in pieno.  
Anche la sua Banca, così familiare durante il giorno, ora pareva ergersi quasi sinistra, distorta. Lorenzo si fermò davanti al portone in ferro dell’edificio, guardandosi attorno con fare circospetto. Non c’era anima viva, a parte lui. Rimase a lungo in attesa appiattito contro la parete della Banca, nell’illusione di rendersi invisibile a occhi indiscreti. La notte procedeva lentamente, la brezza fresca che agitava leggermente il mantello che aveva addosso. Doveva essere ormai mezzanotte. Lorenzo sospirò.  
Di certo non era una trappola, se qualcuno avesse voluto attaccarlo sarebbe già dovuto succedere. Semplicemente Francesco all’ultimo momento non aveva avuto il coraggio di affrontarlo e Lorenzo non poteva biasimarlo. Fu sul punto di girare i tacchi e tornarsene a casa quando la vide: dall’altra parte della piazza, parzialmente avvolta nell’oscurità, una figura a sua volta incappucciata lo fissava in lontananza. Lorenzo rabbrividì. Anche da lontano, anche col volto coperto, Lorenzo lo avrebbe riconosciuto anche a occhi chiusi.  
La figura scivolò via, infilandosi nel vicolo buio lì accanto. Lorenzo fece un respiro profondo prima di seguirla lasciando che il buio lo inghiottisse anche lui.  
Non c’erano torce a illuminare quella strada, Lorenzo attese qualche istante per permettere ai suoi occhi di abituarsi alla mancanza di luce. Avanzò lentamente, quasi intimorito, il suo respiro pesante dettato dall’agitazione come unico suono.  
“Francesco?” Chiamò, la voce ridotta un sussurro. “Francesco?”.  
Accadde tutto in un istante. Lorenzo udì come un violento spostamento d’aria e all’improvviso due mani lo afferrarono per il colletto del mantello, facendolo sbattere contro il muro con una foga tale che Lorenzo boccheggiò, alla ricerca di aria.  
“Francesco… sei venuto allora.” Annaspò, abbozzando un lieve sorriso. L’uomo davanti a lui però non sembrava condividere la gioia, anzi. Francesco continuava a tenere saldamente le mani sul colletto, il viso a pochi centimetri da quello di Lorenzo. Parzialmente illuminati dalle luci della piazza , nella penombra, Lorenzo poteva vedere il volto dell’altro. Nella foga di quel gesto il cappuccio doveva essersi abbassato. Il viso di Francesco sembrava trasfigurato dalla rabbia, i capelli ondulati, gli erano finiti sugli occhi. Ma c’era anche qualcos’altro a deformare quel viso, qualcosa che Lorenzo intuì come paura. Persino in preda al furore, Francesco continuava a sembrargli bellissimo. Lorenzo si sentì stupido.  
“Cosa mi hai fatto?” Ringhiò Francesco, premendo ancora di più il corpo di Lorenzo contro quel muro. “ALLORA?”.  
“Non… non capisco di cosa parli, Francesco. Ti prego di lasciarmi andare, non è in questo modo che voglio discutere con te!”. Francesco allentò la presa sul colletto, ma non mollò. Lorenzo non era arrabbiato. Francesco si sentiva allo stesso modo e stava reagendo nell’unico modo che gli era stato insegnato e approvato da quando era un bambino: la rabbia. E il fatto che fosse spaventato perché incapace di dare un nome a quel sentimento lo rendeva ancora più incline agli scatti d’ira. “Cosa mi hai fatto, eh?” ripetè Francesco “Quello… quello che sento, è uno dei vostri sporchi trucchi da Medici? Mi hai traviato, per caso? E’ uno stratagemma per potermi controllare?” “Francesco ti prego” disse Lorenzo appoggiandogli entrambe le mani sui polsi “Io non ti ho fatto niente, io… io mi sento esattamente come te. Sento le stesse cose che senti tu e… non c’è niente di male.”  
Fu in quel frangente che finalmente Francesco lo lasciò andare, indietreggiando di un paio di passi.  
“Non c’è niente di male? Sei diventato pazzo, per caso? Ti rendi conto che…QUELLO non è possibile? Che siamo due uomini? Gli disse, dandogli la schiena. Era terrorizzato, capì Lorenzo. Nemmeno lui capiva come fosse possibile, nemmeno lui capiva perché fossero finiti in quella situazione, sapeva soltanto che l’uomo di cui era innamorato sembrava ricambiarlo e nonostante tutto non potè non avvertire una sensazione di calore al petto. Con cautela, come se stesse avendo a che fare con un animale impaurito, Lorenzo si avvicinò lentamente all’altro, la mano sulla spalla destra. Al tocco, Francesco sussultò.  
“Finiremo all’inferno, Lorenzo. Io tanto ci sarei finito comunque ma… maledizione, speravo per un motivo meno… meno …”  
“Ascoltami” Gli disse Lorenzo “La lussuria è un grave peccato. Non amare qualcuno. Il Signore non dice forse di amare il Prossimo come te stesso? Se allora devo finire a bruciare tra le fiamme dell’inferno per l’eternità, allora meglio che sia per questo motivo, piuttosto che andarci per avere le mani macchiate di sangue di altri uomini.”  
Francesco si voltò, studiandolo a lungo con quegli occhi scuri.  
Poi sollevò una mano.  
Lorenzo chiuse gli occhi, aspettandosi di ricevere un manrovescio che però non arrivò. Li riaprì, rendendosi conto che quello che Francesco gli stava facendo non era nient’altro se non una carezza. Una carezza goffa, maldestra, di chi probabilmente non ne aveva mai ricevuta una in vita sua. Lorenzo si chiese se accarezzasse la moglie Novella nello stesso modo.  
“Tu sei una brava persona, Lorenzo. Sei diverso da me. Sei diverso anche dai Medici che ti hanno preceduto.”  
Lorenzo seguì i movimenti della mano dell’altro. La bocca dischiusa.  
“Meriti di più che uno come me, hai una moglie giovane, bella. Che ti ama. Io…la mia è un’esistenza maledetta dal giorno in cui sono nato… vuoi davvero finire all’inferno per colpa mia?”  
Lorenzo annuì.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi chiedo davvero scusa per il ritardo. Aprile è stato un mese parecchio turbolento e ho aspettato che le acque si calmassero per potermi nuovamente dedicare a questa fic, con la speranza che ne sia valsa la pena per voi aspettare. Come finirà questa notte peccaminosa? ;)  
> -Max

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti. Questa è la prima fic sui Medici che scrivo. Non sono sicura del risultato finale, spero quindi che tutto ciò che voglio comunicare vi arrivi.  
> Come se la caverà Lorenzo, in un epoca tremendamente religiosa, dove la Chiesa era molto influente, nel convivere nuovi, inaspettati sentimenti?  
> E soprattutto, in che modo ne uscirà quando il destinatario di questi sentimenti non è altri che Francesco Pazzi?


End file.
